Justice League IM
by 0o TheLadyLuna o0
Summary: What do superheros do in there free time? I.M. of course!
1. Chapter 1

Justice League I.M.

Chapter 1: Oreos, Gossip Girl, and BACON!

Flashknowsbest has logged in.

GreenMarine has logged in.

Flashknowsbest: Hey John old buddy, do you think you can help me with something?

GreenMarine: Why?

Flashknowsbest: I sort of got in trouble with a few people… and they threatened to destroy my collection.

GreenMarine: Wait, what collection?

Flashknowsbest: It doesn't matter!

GreenMarine: Yes it does!

Flashknowsbest: No it doesn't!

GreenMarine: Yes it does!

Flashknowsbest: No it doesn't! Drop it!

Wonder Pig has logged in.

Winged Angel has logged in.

GreenMarine: Tell me!

Flashknowsbest: NO!

GreenMarine: YES!

Flashknowsbest: NNNOOO!

GreenMarine: YYYEEESSS!'

Flashknowsbest: FINE! It was my collection of Gossip Girl seasons….

GreenMarine, Wonder Pig, and Winged Angel: (rolls on the floor laughing).

Winged Angel: (wipes tear from eye) Wally you watched Gossip Girl?

Flashknowsbest: (grumbles) yes… :(

Wonder Pig: Aww, Flash don't be sad. ;)

Flashknowsbest: Whatever, I'm out of here!

Flashknowsbest has logged out.

MartianMan has logged on.

MartianMan: Somebody has taken my Oreos.

Winged Angel: So?

MartianMan: Nobody and I mean nobody takes my Oreos!

Winged Angel: Why don't you just ask Batman to find out who took them?

MartianMan: Excellent Idea. BATMAN!

Dark_Knight has logged in.

Dark_Knight: Someone call me?

Wonder Pig: Umm J'onn did.

Dark_Knight: (sarcastically) Well then did you lose the Oreos again?

MartianMan: Well, someone took them…(cries)…My poor Oreos!

All of the: (laughs….laughs…..laughs)!

MartianMan: STOP LAUGHING! MY OREOS ARE MISSING AND YOUR LAUGHING!

All of the: (Laughs even more….)!

Dark_Knight: J'onn, I found your Oreos, Flash and Booster Gold are eating them in the mess hall.

MartianMan: I KNEW IT!

MartianMan has logged of to kill Flash and Booster Gold, and get back his Oreos.

Dark_Knight: Diana like the name ;)

Wonder Pig: (giggles) thank u Bruce.

Winged Angel: (gags) eeeeeeewwwwwww!

Wonder Pig: (blushes) shut it Shay.

Dark_Knight: um, yeah. Shut it!

GreenMarine: Hey! Don't talk to her like that!

Dark_Knight: (glares)

GreenMarine: umm, sorry.

GreenMarine has logged out to get the heck away from Batman.

Winged Angel has logged out due to boredom.

SuperUndies has logged in.

SuperUndies: BACON, BACON, BACON, BACON, BACON, AND MORE !

Dark_Knight: Umm, Batman out!

Wonder Pig: Umm, Me to!

Dark_Knight has logged out.

Wonder Pig has logged out too.

SuperUndies: BACON!

Well I don't own the Justice League, and want 5 reviews until I create the next chapter, and please at least check out my other story, The Forgotten Hero.

~Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League I.M.

Chapter 2: Crazy Women, Soda, and CIRCE! Oh my!

GoldenGuy has logged in.

Flashknowsbest has logged in.

GoldenGuy: and I was like no, I'm Booster Gold, greatest hero to ever live, and I am NOT Green Lantern, but then the kid's grandma like totally HIT ME WITH HER PURSE! And I was like quit it! But she was like don't EVER talk to my grandson like that again!

Flashknowsbest: (sarcastically) Dang Booster, the ladies lloooovve you!

GoldenGuy: grrrr… shut it flash!

**ImmortalAmazon** **has** **logged** **in**.

Winged Angel has logged in.

GreenMarine has logged in.

GoldenGuy: Helllloo, ladies!

**ImmortalAmazon and **Winged Angel: You did NOT just write that!

GreenMarine: dude, you just signed a death contract…I pity u.

GoldenGuy: (nervously) umm? Sorry?

Winged Angel: YOU BETTER BE! :(

**ImmortalAmazon: **YEAH,YOU BETTER BE! :(

Flashknowsbest: Why are you guys so loud?

Winged Angel: CAUSE WE WANT TO BE WALLY! GOD!

**ImmortalAmazon: I **KNOW WALLY! GOD!

GoldenGuy: Dude, told of by a girl!

**ImmortalAmazon: **WHATWRONGWITHBEING** A **GIRLBOOSTER**!**

GoldenGuy: Nothing (scared out of his mind) Nothing at all!

GreenMarine: Dude, I've had enough of you Booster, Flash. Apologize to Diana and Shayera.

GoldenGuy and Flashknowsbest: (sighs) We're sorry.

**ImmortalAmazon and **Winged Angel: UR FORGIVIN! FOR NOW!

GoldenGuy: That's it, I am out of here before one of them kill me!

Flashknowsbest: I favor that vote! Flash out!

GreenMarine: Dang it! Hey, guys I got a mission, so talk 2 u later. Bye.

GoldenGuy has logged out, because of fear of Wonder Woman and Shayera.

Flashknowsbest has logged out, because the exact same reason.

GreenMarine has logged out, because a mission.

Dark_Knight has logged in, stealthily of course.

Dark_Knight: Hello Diana, Shayera.

**ImmortalAmazon: **(giggles)

Winged Angel: (rolls eyes) Hello Bruce.

Dark_Knight: Where is everyone?

Winged Angel: Oh, we scared them away.

Dark_Knight: why?

**ImmortalAmazon: **They were bugging us. Oh except John, we don't mind him, he just had a mission.

Dark_Knight: Okay then

Winged Angel: For some reason, I have a craving for soda.

**ImmortalAmazon: **You know what? I do too.

Dark_Knight: Odd. Even though I probably know every thing about every one, I never….

Not_a_Stalker has logged in.

Not_a_Stalker: No that would be me, Question!

Not_a_Stalker has logged out.

Winged Angel: That was weird.

Dark_Knight: hey guys I have to go, later I guess.

Dark_Knight has logged off.

Mystic_Girl has logged in.

Sorceress_Godess has logged in.

Mystic_Girl: And I paint my nails purple or black with silver sparkles, that makes it really sparkly. Oh and I use a spell that makes my nail shine more that Orion's belt.

Sorceress_Godess: I will have to try that Zee. Oh what up guys.

Winged Angel: Nothing much, saved the world, fought with Vixen, you know the usual.

Sorceress_Godess: Cool.

**ImmortalAmazon: **Zee, Circe, long time no see.

Winged Angel: Wait, I thought u didn't like each other.

Sorceress_Godess: We made up. We friends now!

Winged Angel: well that's good now we can….

Steel has logged in.

Steel: Guys there is a missile headed straight for the Watchtower! Its going to hit us! We need to get…

Connection Terminated

Well, I don't own Justice League, but I wish I could. Also I am going on vacation tomorrow, so no chapter for a few days. I might have chap 3 tomorrow, if I get 5 more reviews.

Much love,

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me! Any way I don't own Justice League. And I will update my twilight story soon I promise. And for all you Percy Jackson fans I posted a new story and thank you Cooper101, Choco-break me, Jedi-Dreamer101, JasonTKD, and five five ten for reviewing! Any way on with the story…

Chapter 3: Stalker, Pizza, and Luther!

SuperUndies has logged on.

SuperUndies: Dun nana nana nana nana BATMAN!

SuperUndies has logged off.

ImmortalAmazon has logged on.

SilverSurfer has logged on.

Not_a_Stalker has logged on.

ImmortalAmazon: let me guess Cap. Atom and Question?

SilverSurfer: you guess correctly, little lady.

ImmortalAmazon: call me that one more time and I'll break ur little neck.

Not_a_Stalker: someone has anger issues.

ImmortalAmazon: (glares)

Not_a_Stalker: (gulps) um srry, please don't kill me!

ImmortalAmazon: I won't kill u, today.

Not_a_Stalker: okay I am out of here!

Not_a_Stalker has logged out, due to fearing for his life.

SilverSurfer: dang, u got him scared!

ImmortalAmazon: (smirks) he may be a stalker, he don't scare me!

Not_a_Stalker has logged on.

Not_a_Stalker: I am not a stalker!

ImmortalAmazon: (glares a glare that puts batman to shame) Yes. You. Are.

Not_a_Stalker: (gulps) so srry! Don't kill me!

ImmortalAmazon: (glares even harder)

SilverSurfer: Q, you better run.

Not_a_Stalker: good advice.

Not_a_Stalker has logged out to hide from Wonder Women.

ImmortalAmazon: Hey I am not finished with u!

ImmortalAmazon has logged out to beat up, and possibly kill Question.

KickU has logged on.

KickU: is there a reason why Diana is screaming at my boyfriend?

SilverSurfer: oh he just said she had anger problems.

KickU: oh, hey do u know the number for the pizza guy?

SilverSurfer: nope!

SilverSurfer has logged out.

KickU: dang!

GreenCupid has logged on.

KickU: hey do u know the number for the pizza guy?

GreenCupid: nope!

GreenCupid has logged out.

KickU: dang 2 times.

StarStruck has logged on.

KickU: do u know the pizza guy number?

StarStruck: nope!

StarStruck has logged out.

KickU: seriously?

Not_IronMan has logged on.

KickU: do u know the pizza guys number? I really want pizza!

Not_IronMan: (smirks) NOPE!

Not_IronMan has logged of laughing.

KickU:! O MY GOSH!

KickU has logged of looking for someone to kill, (ahem) I mean beat up, (ahem) I mean yell at! Ah forget it! KickU has just logged off!

SilverSurfer has logged on.

SilverSurfer: (laughs evilly) the plan worked! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

SilverSurfer has logged off.

Winged Angel has logged on.

GreenMarine has logged on.

KillSupes has logged on.

Winged Angel: well if it isn't BALDY McBALD FREAK WITH A BALD HEAD LUTHOR!

KillSupes: you may have ur fun, but some day I will kill u all! MUHAHAHAHAHH!

GreenMarine: ur one to talk, because that missile u launched

barely scratched WatchTower, I mean come on, like a nuclear missile could even hurt us!

KillSupes: but alas, I have just launched another missile!

Winged Angel: you mean the one I just destroyed! :)

KillSupes: curses, foiled again!

GreenMarine: dude u just got schooled!

KillSupes: never I will destroy you! I will rule the wor-

Winged Angel has kicked KillSupes out of the chat room.

GreenMarine: nice!

Winged Angel: thx.

GreenMarine: shoot! Hey we got a mission!

Winged Angel: alright lets go!

Winged Angel has logged out.

GreenMarine has logged out.

Hey what do u think? I want five more reviews before I make the next chapter. Pwease? But if I don't get 5 reviews in 2 days I go ahead and write the second chapter anyway.

Much love,

Luna


	4. authors note, please read!

Hey its me! Any way I will update soon, but I getting ready for school to start up so it might be a few days. Sorry if I disappoint, but I'm very busy. Again hope u understand.

~Luna


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys! I'm BACK…!

Booster Gold: That was creepy, and I could say it better, because I am Booster Gold the greatest….

Me: Booster?

Booster Gold: Yes?

Me: SHUT UP! AND SAY THE DANG DISCLAIMER!

Booster Gold: No! Because you're mean!

Me: (glares)

Booster Gold: (gulps) umm… Luna doesn't own Justice League, or any songs mentioned.

Me: (smirks evilly) not yet!

Booster Gold: (rolls eyes) You will never own Justice League, you know that.

Me: A girl can dream, anyway here is thee chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Names, Singing, and Joker!

MartianMan has logged in.

Supes_is_Mine has logged in.

MartianMan: Hello Lois.

Supes_is_Mine: Hi J'onn, have you seen Supes?

MartianMan: Nope, but since you just said Supes he will log on in 3, 2, 1.

SuperUndies has logged on.

SuperUndies: Lois! What's happening my homie?

Supes_is_Mine: ?

MartianMan: Um, he got sprayed with crazy gas by Livewire. We don't know how long it will last.

Supes_is_Mine: oh… okay then!

SuperUndies: J'onn you're a snikle picky, droider bus, maxi mop!

MartianMan: you hurt my feelings! I will eat Oreos to help me feel better! Martian Out!

MartianMan has logged out, in search of Oreos.

ImmortalAmazon has logged on.

Steel has logged on.

Steel: Hi! Sup, any news?

Supes_is_Mine: Nothing much, except MY BOYFRIEND IS GOING CRAZY!

Steel: Dang! Women r crazy!

ImmortalAmazon: (smirks) u have no idea.

Steel: Umm… I am soooo lost.

Supes_is_Mine: (glares) no surprise there!

SuperUndies: a bulga buga buga!

Steel: ?

ImmortalAmazon: 2 words, crazy gas.

Steel: Ohh.

SuperUndies: Steel! Ur a stupid warthog chamber cleaning dragon, with a bucked tooth!

Steel: (cries)… I..I..I HATE U!

Steel has logged out to go cry to his mommy.

ImmortalAmazon: Crybaby!

SuperUndies: jnsrkjgnrst890rstu9w46y4w8tsn! xsdjtdduodjtnd!

Supes_is_Mine: this has become 2 shameful 4 me!

Supes_is_Mine has logged out, and left the building!

Flashknowsbest has logged on.

ImmortalAmazon: Hiyya Wally, what's up!

Flashknowsbest: Nothing but the sky!

ImmortalAmazon: Umm…. I don't know how to respond to that.

Flashknowsbest: u don't. Okay?

ImmortalAmazon: Oh! Okay! Sorry!

Flashknowsbest: (chuckles) that's okay.

SuperUndies: Flash! Ur a gilled pepper, piece of potter, old gecko meat!

Flashknowsbest: u..u..u.. ANIMAL! (cries) ANIMAL!

Flashknowsbest has logged off.

SuperUndies: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

SuperUndies has logged off, laughing like a maniac.

ImmortalAmazon: jeez, hmm? What to do, what to do?

ImmortalAmazon: OH! I KNOW!

ImmortalAmazon: (ahem) Well! I'm not a trick you play! I'm wired a different way! I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake! It's set in my D.N.A.! (a/n. this song is Can't be Tamed, by Miley Cyrus!)

ImmortalAmazon has logged off this computer and left the building people!

Winged Angel has logged on.

Winged Angel: (ahem) Steal the Night, Kill the lights, Feel it Under your Skin! Time is Right, Keep it Tight, cause it pulling you In! Wrap it up, Can't Stop! Cause it feels like an Overdose (x2) (a/n. this is Evacuate the Dance floor, by Cascada)!

Winged Angel has logged off, okay! StarStruck has logged on.

StarStruck: (ahem) I'm so StarStruck! StarStruck, baby could you blow my heart up! (x4) (a/n. This is by Lady Gaga ft. Flo Rider StarStruck)

ImmortalAmazon has logged on.

Winged Angel has logged on.

Dark_Knight has logged on.

GreenMarine has logged on.

StarStruck: that was fun!

Winged Angel: I know!

ImmortalAmazon: it was…...AWESOME!

GreenMarine: Excuse me? What was awesome?

Dark_Knight: (rolls up page) oh, um, why did u do that?

Winged Angel: we were bored. Duh!

StarStruck: yeah! And it was fun!

ImmortalAmazon: yep!

GreenMarine: (rolls up page) oh.

Winged Angel: Courtney, I like ur choice of song!

StarStruck: nice huh?

GreenMarine: why is ur name StarStruck?

StarStruck: umm Stargirl! Duh!

GreenMarine: geez! Srry!

Batman_SUCKS has logged on.

Batman_SUCKS: hello my pretties!

Dark_Knight: JOKER! How did u get on here!

Batman_SUCKS: hacking. It was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, ver…

StarStruck: ALRIGHT, ALREADY! We know it's easy! GOSH!

Batman_SUCKS: jeez. Someone has an attitude!

StarStruck: say that again, and I will ring ur little toothpick neck!

ImmortalAmazon: (wipes away tear) I'm so proud of her!

Winged Angel: well she learned from the best!

ImmortalAmazon: I know! lol

Batman_SUCKS: hehehe! fdjghsgjrshngijzdn ()*&*&^KNJNMJKH

Batman_SUCKS has logged off.

StarStruck: wut happened?

Dark_Knight: probably passes out from laughing so hard

StarStruck: hey I gtg, later!

Winged Angel: bye

ImmortalAmazon: later

GreenMarine: see ya

Dark_Knight: yeah bye

StarStruck has logged off.

Dark_Knight: this is boring, I'm going to find out how the Joker got on here. See you guys later, hopefully not.

ImmortalAmazon: I got stuff to do

Winged Angel: I favor that vote

GreenMarine: me too

Dark_Knight has logged of, stealthy of course.

ImmortalAmazon has logged off.

Winged Angel has logged off.

GreenMarine has logged off.

Me: Well that was over 800 words.

Booster Gold: So?

Me: Booster unless u shut up, I am going to unleash my mutated broccoli on u!

Booster Gold: just try it I'm not scared off u!

Me. (unleashes mutated broccoli) oh really?

Booster Gold: (runs off screaming with broccoli fast on his heals)

Me. Hahaha! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone! Im back with another chappy for ya!**

**Stargirl: (bored) yaay...**

**Me: (scowls) YOU SAY THE DARN DISCALMER IF ITS SO BORING! (walks away)**

**Stargirl: (sighs) Luna dosen't own ANYTHING mentioned in the story! **

**Me: (pops out of nowhere) YET!**

**Stargirl: (screams) freak!**

**Me: (angrily mutters) _Supergirl_ wanna be!**

**Stargirl: HEY!**

**Me: Again I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 5: Old Rottening Potatoes, with a side of JUSTICE! And a drink of Crazy Sorceress!

******NOT_a_Stalker has logged on.**

**GreenCupid has logged on.**

**KickU has logged on.**

**Louder_than_You! has logged on.**

**GreenCupid: Hi guys! Hows life?**

**KickU: Why do u want 2 know?**

**GreenCupid: I was just curious!**

**Louder_than_You: jeez, and i thought Q was a stalker.**

**NOT_a _Stalker: HEY! READ THE NAME!**

**KickU: (snikers) dang, i guess u get all defensive!**

**NOT_a_Stalker: well! I'm NOT a Stalker!**

**Louder_than_You: dang, i got deja vu!**

**KickU: (shakes head) u aint the only one...**

**GreenCupid: hey! do u guys smell somthing rottening?**

**NOT_a_Stalker: now that i think about, I do smell somthing rottening!**

**KickU: (sniffs air) I do too!**

**Louder_than_You: Me too!**

**GreenCupid: it actually smells like... potatoes!**

**NOT_a_Stalker: Seriously? With the periods!**

**GreenCupid: (shruggs) shows suspence.**

**NOT_a_Stalker: J'onn does that!**

**GreenCupid: I KNOW!**

**KickU: enough with your **_gossiping_**!**

**Louder_than_You: I know! We need to find where the smell is coming from! NOT **_gossiping_**!**

**NOT_a_Stalker: (grumbles)**

**GreenCupid: (sighs) fine.**

**KickU: I will stay on u guys go find where the smell coming from!**

**NOT_a_Stalker: RIGHT!**

**NOT_a_Stalker has logged off.**

**GreenCupid has logged off.**

**Louder_than_You has logged off.**

**KickU: hehe, suckers.**

**KickU: hmm... **

**KickU: It sure is lonely!**

**Flashknowsbest has logged on.**

**Flashknowsbest: HELLO! HELLO! IS ANYONE ON!**

**KickU: hey Wally**

**Flashknowsbest: Huntress is that u?**

**KickU: yea...**

**Flashknowsbest: U have to help me! They going to KILL me!**

**KickU: Wally alot of people want to kill u... not helpful!**

**Flashknowsbest: NO! Dinah, Vic, Ollie! **

**KickU: So! IT WAS YOU!**

**Flashknowsbest: What?**

**KickU: U were the rotting pottatoes smell!**

**Flashknowsbest: well i sort of ran aroung watchtower with a sack of rotting potatoes. u know to make it smelly!**

**KickU: ooooohhhhh! ur so dead!**

**Flashknowsbest: well i was ju... AAHHHHH! HELP THEIR BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR! NO DINAH I JUST...KJHXGTJDHFODHDFDFHIUYUYHDU!()&**&&$##:":kuh**

**Flashknowsbest: hey Helana, its Dinah Flash won't be on. For a while. A long while.**

**Flashknowsbest has logged off.**

**KickU: odd.**

**ImmortalAmazon has logged on.**

**ImmortalAmazon: do u know why canery, arrow, and Q. r attacking Flash?**

**KickU: he was spreding rotting potatoes smell around Watchtower.**

**ImmortalAmazon: that was him?**

**KickU: yep.**

**ImmortalAmazon: SWEET JUSTICE!**

**KickU: ? **

**ImmortalAmazon: he spred it into my room.**

**KickU: oh.**

**ImmortalAmazon: opps gtg! bye!**

**ImmortalAmazon has logged off.**

**KickU: weird.**

**KickU has logged off.**

**Dark_Knight has logged on. **

**ImmortalAmazon has logged on.**

**Goddess_Sorceress has logged on.**

**MysticGirl has logged on.**

**Sorceress has logged on.**

**Dark_Knight: Diana I thought you just logged off?**

**ImmortalAmazon: how did u know?**

**Dark_Knight: I know everything.**

**ImmortalAmazon: oh**

**Sorceress: who r u Goddess_Sorceress? I am the only Immortal sorceress in this dimention!**

**MysticGirl: Shes Circe! You know all powerfull Goddess of Sorcery! Duh! U IDIOT!**

**Goddess_Sorceress: yea and I'm way better than u Morgen Le Fay!**

**Sorceress: (gasp) how do u know my name?**

**Goddess_Sorceress: I'm a freaken GODDESS!**

**Sorceress: yea right!**

**Goddess_Sorceress: YOU DARE INSULT ME! (cast spell)**

**Sorceress: NO! WHAT R U DOING! GKJGHSKJGHKJGHDGUIOHNE*(&)&*()&*(YSDGUDY987Z*(7*(*()&*()ya*()YSHIUFh**

**Sorceress has logged off.**

**Dark_Knight: what did u do?**

**Better_than_Adults has logged on. **

**ImmortalAmazon: whos that?**

**Better_than_Adults: WHICH ONE OFF U IDIOTS TURNED MY MOTHER INTO A PIG!**

**ImmortalAmazon and MysticGirl: (rolls on the floor laughing) HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE CIRCE!**

**Better_than_Adults: Which. One. Was. It.**

**Goddess_Sorceress: Me!**

**Better_than_Adults: why u little ()&%!**

**Dark_Knight: Language!**

**Goddess_Sorceress: enough of u! (casts spell)**

**Better_than_Adults: NO! WHAT R U DOING? STOP! I WILL MURDER YKJFOHOUHOHHDHESY(*(&))*&*$#!$!$%SHS(-U8SA09RY70**

**Better_than_Adults has logged off.**

**MysticGirl: Circe? What did u turn him in to?**

**Goddess_Sorceress: I turned him into a half-pig, half-donkey, thing!**

**Dark_Knight: I think I might be laughing.**

**ImmortalAmazon: (gasp) Oh My Gosh! This is a RARE event! Zee! Ur tapeing this, right? **

**MysticGirl: u know it!**

**Dark_Knight: U guys r so childish! I'm out of here!**

**Dark_Knight has logged off.**

**MysticGirl: Ah! U Coward Batman!**

**MysticGirl has logged off, to go turn people into plants, (ahem) I mean to turn people into pigs, (ahem) SHE HAS JUST LOGGED OFF! DANG IT!**

**ImmortalAmazon: Hey! Circe! U up for some frapichinos?**

**Goddess_Sorceress: U know it! **

**ImmortalAmazon has logged off.**

**Goddess_Sorceress hs logged off.**

~The end of this chapter!~

**Stargirl: Well that was kind of funny.**

**Luna: I'm NOT a funny person though! I'm a COMEDY person!**

**Stargirl: That makes no sense!**

**Luna: I know! and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna: Hey guys! I am so sorry I have kept you waiting, but school started, and I am like CRAZY busy! And I started a Star Wars story too. But I promise that I will hopefully update at least 2 times a month on all of my stories! Alright?**

**Steel: Its about time you updated.**

**Luna: Say something again, and I will tell everyone who you like!**

**Steel: How do you know who I like?**

**Luna: I know everything! Muhahahahahhahaha! And I will say who you like!**

**Steel: No! Please don't! Please I'll do anything!**

**Luna: Say the dicalmer.**

**Steel: Alright... Luna doesn't own ANYTHING mentioned! Because if she did, she would rule the world.**

**Luna: true dat!**

~Attack of the Teddy Bear! Attack of the Build a Bears! Attack of the Stupidess Things I Can Think Of!~

Flashknowsbest has logged on.

GreenMarine has logged on.

Dark_Knight has logged on.

SuperUndies has logged on.

MartianMan has logged on.

Loading Chatroom.

**SuperUndies: Hello! Hellllllllllo? **

**Dark_Knight: Umm, Clark we logged on.**

**SuperUndies: (cries) But! I don't want you to log on! Your all dark and gloomy! It like totally ruins my self esteam!**

**Flashknowbest: Hey! Whats wrong with Clark?**

**MartianMan: (looks up from Oreos Weekly) What?**

**GreenMarine: He said whats wrong with clark.**

**Flashknowbest: Yea. wat is wrong wit him? He is all... I dunno, valley girl like.**

**SuperUndies: I like, want to like, live like, by the like, ocean! Ya know?**

**MartianMan: Oh, now I see! Clark? Would a oreo make u feel better?**

**SuperUndies: No! I want NOTHING to do with ur gloomy cookies of DOOM!**

**MartianMan: YOU DARE INSULT THY OREOS!**

**SuperUndies: Yeah! Their STUPID, PEICES OF CRAP, WANNA BE FAT CAKES!**

**MartianMan: I don't have to take this! MartianMan Out!**

MartianMan has logged off.

**Dark_Knight: Clark? Why r u acting like a valley girl?**

**SuperUndies: Beacause, I like, am one! Ya like, know?**

**Flashknowsbest: ok something is totally wrong with his brain.**

**SuperUndies: Whats THAT suppose to mean FLASHY BOY!**

**Flashknowsbest: (whimpers) nothing!**

**SuperUndies: that wat i thought!**

**GreenMarine: u know flash, ur kind of a sissy.**

**Flashknowsbest: GASP! AM NOT!**

**GreenMarine: uh, ya u are.**

**Flashknowsbest: (whines) am not!**

**Dark_Knight: Umm, Flash u kind of r a sissy.**

**Flashknowsbest: GASP! U TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Dark_Knight: (glares) No.**

**Flashknowsbest: (craps his pants) uh, pu, pu, please don't kill me!**

**Dark_Knight: I won't...today.**

**Flashknowsbest: Uh, I just remembered, I have a appiontment!**

Flashknowsbest has logged off.

**SuperUndies: GUYS! THERES A KILLER TEDDY BEAR! NO TEDDY I DIDN'T MEAN... NO! GUYS HEL...KGUYSGHJUGHJH&*&*###%#%$sds$ddx$juy(*!**

SuperUndies has logged off.

immortalAmazon has logged on.

**Dark_Knight: hi diana.**

**ImmortalAmazon: hi bruce. oh wait, ALL OF U GUYS LOG OFF!**

**Dark_Knight: geez fine.**

**GreenMarine: umm, okay.**

Dark_Knight has logged off.

GreenMarine has logged off.

**ImmortalAmazon: Sweet! HEY GIRLS YA CAN LOG ON NOW! **

WingedAngel has logged on.

Vixie_Girl has logged on.

Super_Girl has logged on.

StarStruck has logged on.

Pretty_Bird has logged on.

KickU has logged on.

Fire has logged on.

Ice has logged on.

White_Light has logged on.

**Winged_Angel: Hey everyone! Oh, Ice, Fire, Dr. Light, this is ur first time using this huh?**

**Fire, Ice, and White_Light: Yep.**

**WingelAngel: cool.**

**StarStruck: Guys! Have you like been to the new mall in New York?**

**Super_Girl: Yeah! It is like awesome!**

**StarStruck: I know! :) **

**Vixie_Girl: Hey! Shayera! I HATE U!**

**KickU: That was random.**

**WingedAngel: Why?**

**Vixie_Girl: John broke up wit me, because of u!**

**WingedAngel: he did?**

**Vixie_Girl: Oh, like u didn't know!**

**WingedAngel: Mari, i didn't know.**

**Vixie_Girl: oh yeah right!**

**WingedAngel: I didn't know!**

**Vixie_Girl: oh, like i am scared of a flying HUMMINGBIRD!**

**WingelAngel: I don't hav to take dis!**

WingedAngel has logged off.

**Vixie_Girl: Hey! I'm not done wit u!**

Vixie_Girl has logged off.

**White_Light: hey, guys i gtg.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

White_Light has logged off.

Fire has logged off.

Ice has logged off.

**Pretty_Bird: Why did they log off?**

**KickU: don't know.**

**Pretty_Bird: Helena, up for some coffee?**

**KickU: sure blondie.**

KickU has logged off.

Pretty_Bird has logged off.

**StarStruck: Hey! Diana, Kara! Wanna go shopping?**

**ImmortalAmazon: I'm in! **

**Super_Girl: Me too!**

StarStruck has logged off.

ImmortalAmazon has logged off.

Super_Girl has logged off.

SuperUndies has logged on.

**SuperUndies: HELLO! HELLO! ANYONE ON! PLEASE A KILLER BULID' A' BEAR IS TRYING TO...**

_Connection Lost._

**Again I am so sorry about taking so long. Pwease forgive me! **

**~Luna**


	8. Authors note I beg you to read!

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that this story was made as a tribute to JLU IM: Truth, Justice, and Iming. I read that story and loved it! It rocks. And I'm sorry if I did take some of her ideas, I'm still new at this. But just so you know this story is made as a tribute. I am not trying to steal her ideas, I mean the girl is a comedy genuis! Anyway, this was made as a reponce to PippinBaggins review. And remeber, if I did use some of her stuff, don't get mad at me! I am still new to this.**

**~Luna**

**P.S. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	9. so sad: DON'T BE MAD! authors note

** Hey guys, look I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but I am puting this story on temporary haistus. I just lost my muse, but I promise I will cantinue this story! As for now, I am going to continue only my Star Wars story for now. Anyway, please don't hate me!**

**~Luna**


End file.
